gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yee-Haw
Plot It's country music week as Mr. Schue dedicates the week's lessons to the underappreciated genre, hoping they could find a unique song for Sectionals. When India starts a smear campaign against Lana, it takes their fued to a whole new level and Lana is forced to reveal her past to the others. One couple takes a huge step. Jaxon starts to feel strain in his relationship with James, but swears to hold on to his love for him. Breezy's crush on Miles deepens, but after being hurt before, can she ever summon the courage to make the next move? Also, Breezy believes something may be going on between Lana and Miles, something she isn't too pleased about. Nicole starts a quest to find out who her secret admirer is. Hallie finally makes her decision. Who will she choose? Bella or Lana? Songs Starring *'Jaxon Pierce' created by JamesonOTP *'Zoey "Honey" Berry' created by The blue eyes girl *'Lucas Aguirre' created by Co0kiitho0 *'Miles Larson' created by Parachuting *'Isabella "Bella" James' created by The blue eyes girl *'Nicole Martin' created by Zinnia3 *'Evan Marx' created by ClevanOTP *'James Holland' created by Klainer619 *'Kevin Rhodes' created by Fallin' *'Rose Mitchell' created by Rossidaniella *'India Wilson' created by TheOneWithThe GoldenGiraffe *'Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister' created by LoveYouLikeCrazy *'Hallie Grace' created by QuinnQuinn *'Lana Addison' created by CharyssaOTP *'Dillon Cregger' created by JamesonOTP *'Chuck Salvatore' created by Camsay *'Xander 'X' Davis' created by BloodOnTheRocks *'Adam Gray' created by XxTaylorBellxx *'Natasha Leonard' created by Zinnia3 *'Aldy Williams' created by Glee-is-gleek *'Karina Vincent' created by JamesonOTP *'Jennifer Delacort' created by JamesonOTP *'Scarlet Wolf' created by Fallin' *'Samantha Walker' created by Sadball48 *'Reece Montgomery' created by Parachuting Guest Starring *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury-Schuester *Coach Shannon Beiste *Sue Sylvester *Louis Stephenson *Declan Pierce Trivia *A few storylines from the previous episode were pushed back to this episode. *We get to meet more of Hallie's family, including her cousin, Reece. *Second episode to feature two songs by Reba McEntire. *Features two songs by Taylor Swift, Reba McEntire, and Miranda Lambert (who is a member of Pistol Annies). *First episode to be named directly off something Mr. Schue writes on the dry erase board. Although Proud was close (Mr. Schue wrote "Pride," not "Proud" on the dry erase board). *Before India was set to leave, "Potential New Boyfriend" was her solo for Aldy sung to Jaxon and the other girls. However, since she is being written off...nothing is going to become of India and Aldy and instead the song was given to Breezy to sing about the close Liles friendship. *First episode of the season to have special album art for the singles. No EP will be released for the episode and some of the songs will appear on the about to be announced Glee: The Next Generation, The Music, Volume 4. *Coincidentally features songs all either by females or a band who's members are half female. *More solos begin with this episode. The past six episodes have been mostly group numbers and duets. *Was originally gonna include "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars but it was dropped and replaced. "Safe and Sound" will appear later in the season and will be part of the Jaxon/James storyline. Song Covers 382px-Considermegone.png 382px-Hellonheels.png 382px-Ikeeponlovingyou.png 382px-Kerosene.png 382px-Mean.png 382px-Potentialnewboyfriend.png 382px-Wildatheart.png 382px-Youbelongwithme.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episode Category:Theme Episodes